1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wearable physiological signal detection module and a measurement apparatus having the same and, more specifically, to a wearable physiological signal detection module and a measurement apparatus having the same, in which a physiological signal detection module including a measuring electrode implemented by a dry electrode having good conductivity to detect various physiological signals is detachably disposed inside the clothing closely adhered to user's skin, and the various physiological signals detected by the measuring electrodes are wirelessly transmitted to an external device, such that the physiological signal of the user is conveniently monitored in real time.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, a disposable electrode is adhered on user's skin to measure physiological signals of a human body. This disposable electrode is typically a wet electrode, which is a metal electrode coated with conductive gel, reducing impedance with the skin and facilitating conversion of ion current flowing through the human body into electron current.
However, the conductive gel makes a skin trouble such as flushing or prickling over time. Therefore, the disposable electrode is not suitable for use in the physiological signal measuring apparatus that monitors the skin for a long time (e.g., about 2 hours or more).
The conventional disposable electrode further has a foam pad with an adhesive component, attached to the metal electrode, so that the conventional disposable electrode is well adhered to the skin. It, however, does not provide long-time adhesion to the skin.
Meanwhile, when measurement of the physiological signal is made in a stable condition of the user, only contact of the electrode to the user's skin is required. On the other hand, when the user is in motion, i.e., when the measurement of the physiological signal is made while the user is moving, the secure contact between the skin and the electrode is required to obtain physiological signals with less noise. In other words, when the skin and the electrode are separated from each other due to motion, the signal input to the physiological signal measuring apparatus may be saturated.